


insert good name for changeling au here

by kingmicky101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad at summaries, Changeling AU, Changelings, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, OOC as fuck, Weird, bahamut is an ass, sorry - Freeform, the plot is skewed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: long ago there was a lone prince. in his sadness he made a deal with a monster....now a changeling sits on the throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much an au where the lucis caelum line, mt's, demons, and bahamut are changelings. and ardyn is ....ardyn my friend came up with the idea and i totally fucked it up :D
> 
> this sucks i wrote it at 2am......why are all my fics written at 2am....

Long ago there was a prince by name of Somnus loved by all he was a great and just ruler.   
Supposedly he had a brother but all knew the truth it were not a brother at his side but a changeling forcing its way into the crown in an attempt to sully the royal blood   
thankfully by great bravery Somnus with the guidance of Bahamut was able to fell the creature and reigned for many years over a happy kingdom.   
But it was not long before word of Niflheim their neighbour land created something. An army. entirely of changeling, no one knew for certain how it was possible but it was there. thousands of changeling at their command and hidden amongst their people a horrid scourge plaguing the land.   
But thankfully Lucis knew of many ways to out a changeling before it dug its claws in. And when a changeling is exposed it is easier to kill. the royal family has remained clean and safe always guarded by a retainer of two a shield and sword if you will. While yes the adviser has their normal work they are to be ever vigilant of others the prince or princess surrounds themselves with, they must be ready to strike down a threat or changeling in disguise and a shield is to stand ever close and always be prepared to take out any enemy they think necessary. all this kept the royal blood from being tainted by changelings.....or so it would seem.

Many years ago there lived a lone prince. a boy by name of Ardyn a kind and studious prince learning to become a healer.   
But the boy was lonely.... he had no siblings and his mother ailing could bore children no more he looked to the gods and asked for a blessing. A brother if they could, but none could give him such a thing...it was not in their power to simply make a life for the whims of a child.   
dejected he wandered far into the woods without realising. Deep into the home of the changeling's strange creatures that for the most part resembled humans but under night were demons. There it were not a god he met but a highly powerful changeling by name of Bahamut who asked why the boy was sad.   
Not realising the being truly was he told him his wish for a brother. And the creature conniving as it were sought a plan.   
You see Bahamut had grown jealous.. all the gods with their tricks and powers in the light with their creations and joys but he who could make life in any image he chose was stuck in the dark with no followers or gifts nor great powers.   
He said 'if you can convince the people I am to be revered amongst their gods I will make you a brother one who is perfect in every way'.   
Struck with joy Ardyn promised. And off he went. on his journey to become a healer he would spread word of a just god of creation and law he spoke highly of him and as their well educated prince they listened and created statues and temples alongside their other gods and so Ardyn went back and told Bahamut of his success Bahamut pleased stepped aside and presented a smiling boy who bore great resemblance to ardyn's now late mother joyed he hugged him close and dubbed him Somnus meaning sleep for Ardyn felt it were a dream come true to finally have a brother.... to finally not be alone anymore. Bahamut promised that if he can hide Somnus within the castle till morning all of the kingdom would act as if he had always been.  
And so it were prince Ardyn and prince Somnus born 2 years apart were an inseparable pair. Always happy and kind to the kingdom. However one day Ardyn decided he was now ready to journey as the healer he wished to be and so left the care of the kingdom In his brother's hands.  
Years passed of him healing the masses far from home and teaching select others how to use these powers as well.   
People he would dub oracles later. But with every wound and ‘scourge’ he healed he felt weaker.... different like something was taking what was him and replacing it with something... void and wanting..... tired he decided to finally journey home where he was met with a horrid surprise.   
The people looked to him as a stranger. Not to be trusted. He heard them whisper of his pale skin and strange eyes.   
Speaking of changelings and monsters. He could not understand it. He was not a changeling he got rid of changelings! they knew him! They had to! He was their prince! He rode right past the masses to his home castle but was stopped at the gates by guards he knew well confused he questioned their loyalty locking their own prince from his castle. Laughing they shoved him back and said there is but one prince or should they say... King now. Poor Somnus had lost his father. Died in his sleep but weeks ago.   
Struck he was horrified not only did these guards he had befriended not recognise him but his father was dead and his brother, king in his place?? This was an outrage.   
He demanded to see the ‘king’ tried to shove passed and was struck for his efforts.   
Shocked he stood baffled before a familiar voice travelled to his ears “stand down, I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding” there he was. Somnus. Smiling kindly at HIS guards on the steps of HIS castle he demanded to know why he wears his crown and flaunts HIS rightful power and Somnus has the gal to look perplexed but Ardyn sees it.   
That hint of a smirk that sends him to a rage he is forced to leave by the guard with threats of death. He returns to the town and begs the people to listen yells for them to remember him to realise that the one on the throne was a fake. But all stood there watching him with weary eyes pointing they dared call him an imposter trying to usurp the throne they threw rocks and tried to grab him but he ran. Ran to the altar of Bahamut the ‘mighty’ leader of the gods as it appeared. He demanded answers which he received by way of laughter it was all a part of Bahamut plan. He alone deserves the glory and power he the only god capable of such creation and utter control he claimed changelings the higher form of man. Which fight tooth and nail for such meagre things when all he must do is place one of his own in their ranks and they forget it were ever different. he had been fooled... he had allowed a changeling to enter his home he had placed their leader on a pedestal for the world to gawk at.happily oblivious to what now leads their lives. All bar him. Who slowly. with every changeling. every demon he cleansed from the land became something worse...a husk an unknown creature of darkness and need now forced out while his brother would grow old bare children and die as their king. before he could do anything the townspeople barged into the temple and dragged him out to the square they told their king what they believed him to be and he dealt with it. ‘Saved’ them from it locking it away and warned them of ways to find other changelings in the future of their true forms hideous and disfigured in the night of their tells and slip ups. Many were of course lies but he gave some truth thinking the game rather fun. Thousand years later and his bloodline forgot what it truly was. but not Ardyn. He saw the line of Lucis Caelum for what it was and he sought to destroy every last one. He would rid the world of its scourge once and for all....


	2. Chapter 2

And now, Prince Noctis readies for his wedding.

“Ughh It’s so hot!” Prompto complained for the third time. 

They had been on this trip for less than a day when Prompto managed to utterly ruin the regalia engine leaving them stranded roadside....in the desert.   
Prompto was a very sudden addition to the retinue. friends with Noctis since highschool but not filtered through yet.   
They were reassured he would be fine he had training but Ignis and Gladio were still quite wary to have him near on their own like this.   
But they figured they could test him Out during the trip see if he was trust worthy.   
besides a changeling hasn’t slipped into the ranks since the rogue queen was almost led astray.   
So onwards they went... But now they regret it for another reason. The boy is clearly an omen of misfortune.   
Smooth sailing until HE took the wheel.... but these things can’t be helped and Ignis was determined to set them back on course. 

“I propose we push the car to the nearest outpost and see about some lodgings for the night”   
rest in a bed would do him wonders right about now.

so the boys pushed the regalia to a small outpost called 'Hammerhead' where they met Cid a mechanic and his granddaughter Cindy who...shed some light on how life outside insomnia worked...it seemed they came vastly unprepared.   
they had no money since apparently the rest of Lucis was using a currency known as 'Gil' and changelings are a much denser populace out here....  
apparently, out here their only defence against changelings are havens and hunters who routinely hunt down the pests at night when they shed their human forms.   
it also seems hunting will be the easiest way they'll be getting by out here then....

"it would seem we're about to become hunters....'  
Ignis said dejectedly....a bed would have to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha yeah i don't know where i'm going :0 also kinda writing change since the first chapter....kinda


End file.
